


Snowball Fights

by LeesaPerrie



Series: 2008 Advent Calendar Fics [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Season 3 or 4.





	Snowball Fights

**Snowball Fights  
by Leesa Perrie**

_Set Season 3 or 4_

Jeannie started it, stuffing snow down the back of Rodney's jacket and making him squeak - a manly expression of surprise, he later claimed most vocally - in shock as the cold substance melted down his back. He turned accusing eyes at his sister, who was giggling like a little kid and not the mature grown up mom John was used to thinking of her as.

Then McKay scowled and scooped up a handful of snow. "This means war," he muttered, as Jeannie ran from him, laughing.

John sipped on his hot cocoa and watched from the porch as the two siblings flung snowballs at each other, and listened to Madison's giggles as she watched the fight while building a snowman with Ronon. He really wasn't surprised when she made a snowball of her own, but was surprised that, with the guileless nature of a child, she threw it at the hulking form of Ronon. 

He held his breath, even though he knew there was little to fear. 

Ronon turned to her slowly and then grinned, causing her to squeal in childish glee, and the chase was on. 

Of course, the two fights soon became confused, and before long all four where slinging balls of snow around, smiling in triumph whenever they scored a hit. 

At one point, Rodney tried to make a snow fort, but the other three joined forces, hitting him so many times he was forced to give it up as a bad idea. Ronon then, much to Rodney's annoyance and disgust, used the semi-built fort's snow for his own ammo.

It was only a matter of time before John himself was hit, fortunately after he had finished his hot drink. 

He mock glared at Rodney, before smiling an evil little smile...

The End 


End file.
